Do you ever stop talking?
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: Gokudera is heavily injured and in hospital. Haru is there to take care of him, and to be there for him when he's lonely. But when she starts talking, she never stops.


**writers notes; **this poped into my head and i thought it was really cute, also felt like writing a fic, since i havent written one in ages~

**i do not own khr, amano akira does**

**Do you ever stop talking?**

It was the conclusion of a major battle which ended up with Gokudera lying in a hospital bed. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and suffered a few broken bones. All in order to protect Juudaime. So he didn't mind.

He had just woken up from his deep sleep, only to find his hospital room filled with "get well" gifts from his friends.

On his bed side table, there were sweet smelling flowers, presents and cards.

He spotted a card that wrote "Get wet Bakadera". He knew this was Lambo's spelling. Get wet instead of get well.

_Heh... stupid cow..._

He chuckled abit, but even that hurt the side of his ribs.

So he decided to just rest while staring at the white ceiling, smelling the sweet scent of flowers.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since he woke up, and it was really quiet. The italian was actually feeling pretty lonely. He was so use to the noise of Tsuna's complaining, Yamamoto's laughing and Lambo's crying... ok scratch the latter. But he still wished that he could talk to someone, anyone.

"Ohaiyo~ Gokudera-san~!"

_ok... anyone but her..._

He made an annoyed face and turned his head to her, trying to glare as hard as he could in his condition.

Haru had come in to bring Gokudera his lunch, which consisted of mainly italian food including pasta and pamazan. While noticing this, he also noticed the nurse cosplay outfit she was wearing. It was a mini nurse uniform and a hat with a cross.

This made him frown.

"I made Gokudera-san some italian food, since, well, you are from italy and all~!" she sounded so cheerful while he was in pain.

She put the plate in her lap and wrapped the pasta around the fork. Haru then lifted it to Gokudera's mouth.

_She's gonna feed me? Oh hell no! _

He kept his mouth shut tight, and made a shaking motion with his head. Haru thought this made him look like a child. So she'll treat him like a child.

"Say ahhhh Goku-chan~" she made an ahh noise while smiling.

_Are you stupid? NO!_

"Come on Goku-chan, if you don't eat, you won't get well quickly. Then you won't be able to protect Tsuna-kun."

That did the trick. So to lose all his dignity, he opened his mouth.

* * *

While he was being fed, Haru told stories of when he was asleep. About how worried everyone was, about who won the battle and about what was going on right now.

His favourite part of the story was when Juudaime was worried about him.

Not to mention the food wasn't half bad either. Apparently Haru cooked it herself. _Not bad..._ he thought.

When he was done with lunch, she took everything away and told him she would be back later.

So he rested until she got back.

_she is really annoying... but if I told her that, she would probably spit in my food... _decided to take a nap.

* * *

By the time he woke up, she was back again.

This time she read aloud to him his get well cards.

"Dear bakadera, i hope you get wet soon. Love Lambo-sama" Haru chuckled at the drawing of Lambo and Gokudera at the front.

"Heh heh... Ahoushi..." Gokudera twitched his eye slightly.

"Hahi~ this one is from Ryohei-san. Dear tako-head, Hope you get better to the extreme. From Ryohei." there was a drawing of an octopus on the front.

"Grrr..." he was now grinding his teeth. Which could not be good for his jaw injury.

Even though all these cards annoyed him, they did some what make him feel better.

"Ok last one Gokudera, then I have to make your dinner." she pulled out a green card hidden within a bunch of flowers.

"Dear Gokudera, I wish you will feel better soon. So then when you get better, our family will be whole again. So when you get better, I wish to see your green eyes full of life again. So when you get better, you won't make me worry ever again..." She smiled at the card.

This made him think.

"Hey... who's that card from?" the silverette asked.

"This card, says, love Haru." She now smiled at him.

_Wha..._

"Oh Haru almost forgot to make you dinner~ I'll be back in an hour~" she waved good bye as she ran out the door."

_That was... a really heart felt letter... _he didn't know what to think about it.

* * *

The same senario happened during dinner, she told stories while he ate dinner. It was lasanga this time.

And when it was time to go to sleep, she would tell him good night and turned off the light to let him sleep.

They followed this routine the next few days.

She would come in to feed him and talk to him at the same time. And some times she would just walk in at random times to talk.

But Gokudera soon noticed a trend with her stories. Little by little, everyday, she would talk about Tsuna more and more. He didn't mind talking about Juudaime, but this was really getting on his nerves. Why? He wasn't too sure himself.

"And after Tsuna-kun saved Kyoko from a moving car-"

"Far out! I'm sick of this! Is he all you ever think about?" he lost it. Gokudera didn't even care if she would spit in his food, he just wanted her to stop talking. At first it was alright, then it got annoying, but now he's just had it.

"...Kyoko kissed Tsuna-kun..." a sad look was evident on her face.

_Huh? all that cheer gone?_

But Gokudera soon remembered her feelings, he forgot that she was infact in love with the Boss. And it pained him, he had actually grown attached to the girl over these past few days. She kept him company, she cooked for him, she changed his bandages, she told him stories. Not like a mother, but like a wife. He would never admit that though. What got him most was the letter. She brought a warm feeling in his chest, and it was nice.

Now guilt ridden, he looked every where but her.

"S-sorry..."

"He's not all I think about you know..." Haru looked up trying to pull a fake cheery smile.

"I also think about cake, and maybe a future hair cut-" trying to change the subject.

After about 10 minutes of Haru talking non-stop about cake. Gokudera just wanted a moment of peace between them.

"-and-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked so suddenly, more like demandingly.

Silence.

Haru looked down and squeezed the bed sheets in her palms.

The sound of wind same from the open window.

She then slowly put her palms over his and lightly squeezed. He wanted to pull back in confusion, but didn't.

Haru then looked Gokudera in the eye with a face of beauty.

"If... if could tell you how much I love you...then... I guess I would never be able to stop talking..."

Sunshine now came from the window.

* * *

He understood now. All those times when she told him about Tsuna was so Gokudera would know if he was doing alright. Thats why she mostly talked about him. All those times when she told him stories, it wasn't just because he was lonely, she too had no one else to talk to. Thats why he didn't get any visitors, they all went to get pay back, so Haru was his only visitor.

All of that was of her own accord, but since when did she love him?

"-I don't remember when I started loving you... nor do I remember how or why... all I know is... that I do." she continued.

"You protect the family without a second thought, you have a soft side even if you choose to hide it, and..." she smiled.

"You have a wonderful shade of green eyes."

She talks to him because she loves him, even when she not talking to him. Its still all the same.

What about Gokudera? Does he feel the same way? Is that what he was feeling inside his chest? Love? She was the first woman to treat him this way, and he really liked it.

* * *

As if on instinct, Gokudera engulfed her in a sudden embrace. She found herself wrapped in his tight, strong bandaged arms.

Widening her eyes, she unknowingly put her arms on his back as he nesseled his head in the crook of her neck.

There was no need for talking, just this moment.

"G-Gokudera-san?" she quietly asked.

"If you don't stop talking, I'll make you stop."

"Huh?" she slightly pulled away to look at him.

And he ended their conversation with a warm kiss.

**the end**

* * *

**writers notes; **tried another crack at utter romance, could not help but add in some humour...

this actually holds some originality and a place in my heart, the part about talking forever, and the feelings of "i dont know when i started loving you or how or why, i just do" were once real feelings in my life.

also the get wet thing... lol i was 7 and my daddy was in hospital XD

plz no bashing. i hope you enjoyed.

you dont have to review, i wont force anymore. along as you already read it. its enough for me.

gokudera has a hard personality... DX

spread the gokuharu love.

Oliviaotakusama101 sends you love.


End file.
